Icarus
by Bweiss
Summary: We all have our deepest desires. But is it true that you will burn your wings if you fly too high? Fluffy oneshot RanxKen. Also some YohjixOmi on the prologue. Hope you like it


Icarus

Disclaimer:

Bweiss: "I have taken over the world, now Weiss belongs to me muajajajajajajaja (continues evil laugh)

Ken: Sorry, she is high on sugar...

Omi: And delirious, we should call the hospital

Yohji: Don't worry Omi-chan I'll make her feel better...jeje

Bweiss: weeeeeeeeeeeee

Ran: Weiss is property of Mr. Takehito Koyasu and project Weiss. Please don't mind her.

Bweiss: Enjoy: D.

-------------------

This is a RanxKen and kind of a YohjixOmi on the prologue

-------------------

Summary: We all have our deepest desires. But is it true that you will burn your wings if you fly too high? Fluffy one-shot RanxKen with some YohjixOmi on the prologue. Hope you like it

-------------------

Ran's POV

Today is 23 of December (1). In this day normally I'm happy. I'm happy because Ken is happy and I have a really nice excuse for being nice to him. Well as nice as I can get without loosing my mask.

But this time is different. I'm not happy, because he's not running trough all the house or demanding gifs and cake.

He's lying in his bed, looking like shit. We just have a mission last night and Ken got hurt. Actually is more than hurt. He got a bullet in his side. It didn't hit anything important, but he lost some blood. And now he's like this because he took the bloody bullet for me.

It all happened too fast. The guard popped out behind me, and Ken just dashed towards me. I have to admit he saved my life, but I prefer his life over mine. I had become that obsessed.

I'm sitting by his side. He has been out all day and nightfall is arriving. I offered to stay with him and neither Yohji nor Omi seemed surprised. It seems that they already know that I have feelings for Ken. It took me a while to come to terms with that. I'm not really good with detecting my own feelings. But I realized it when I broke Yohji's nose for flirting with Ken.

I just told him that he was too annoying and noisy. I don't think they buy that lame excuse. Yohji was a P.I. and Omi is really smart. The only one that didn't realize the real reason for my outburst was Ken, he simply believe me. I almost wish he had noticed the lie too. At least I will know how he will react. Maybe hate or just anger, or simply continue like we were. I don't think he will love me back.

Yohji comes in and I stop cracking my brains.

"Ran, please come for a sec."

"I'm taking care of Ken, I can't leave him alone" Maybe I sound like an over-possessive mother. I really don't care. He is my Ken. Well maybe not mine, but I'll take care of his as he was.

"Please just a moment"

"No, get out" I'm being rude. I don't care. I want to continue admiring the soccer player.

"Ok, you don't want to leave Ken alone. Omi will take look after him while we talk. Is that fine with you mother-hen?"

"Shut up Kudou" Crap I'm defeated. "Alright let's go"

We cross the door as Omi walks in. I cast him one nasty glare. He deserves it, he's helping Kudou.

Talking about him, he closes the door and turns towards me.

"You know, you should tell him"

I swear my eyes just pop out of my sockets. I though those two just know. I didn't though they will intervene, not like this!

"Ran, is that a yes? Couse I'm not letting you go until you agree with me"

I'm getting angry. "You are crazy, what could I achieve with that. Ken will hate me or we will return to be only co-workers. Honestly I prefer to have him as a friend. That's the higher I can get."

I know that if I get closer, I will burn my wings.

"Ran, calm down. I don't think it is fair of you to think like that"

Now I'm angry. He really knows how to get me all riled up "And I don't think it's fair that you came here and demand me to do something like that. And why am I being unfair?" I know that I'm practically yelling, but I he was looking for it.

"Because you are answering a question that Ken needs to answer. You are already deciding that he will turn you down. And even if he does that, he will never hate you or stop being your friend. You know he is not like that" He looks really serious. And I know he is right.

"I'm only preparing for the worst. Yohji he isn't just a stupid crush. I really feel something for him. I don't want to lose him" Now my volume is down to normal. I can't keep arguing like that.

"Normally, I will say you have a point, but you could really lose him in any moment. Just like tonight. Ran, the reason I'm telling you this is because I was afraid of loosing Ken. And I think you will like him to know. I really believe that you two need to give yourselves a chance to be happy"

Crap, he has a point. "I'll consider it. Just don't push me. I need to figure this by myself"

"Alright Ran, just remember we are all a family. We will always support you"

I just mutter thanks. He turns and nocks three times. I hear the click of the lock and Omi comes out. He gives me a reassuring smile. I'm sure they plan this together.

I enter the room and close the door. I sit by Ken's side and grab his hand. What could have happened if he had died in the mission? Dead because of a bullet directed to me. He would have never known how I feel. I would have never known how he feels.

I feel his hand move and he opens his eyes. He is looking straight at me with a dreamy look.

"Happy birthday Ken" I can't stop a smile.

"Thanks Ran. You better have a good gift for me and a huge chocolate cake" He is talking in a soft voice and gives me a weak smile.

"Actually your cake is in the kitchen" Hope he leaves the conversation in here and goes to eat cake

"What about my gift?" Should I listen to Yohji and Omi?

"Honestly, I don't know if you will like your gift" I'm nervous. I'm trying to hide it, but I don't if it is working

"I will love everything that you gave to me" Well maybe this is my sign. I will do it.

"Let me get it. It's in my room"

When I in my room, I just stare at the two boxes. One is big and colorful. The other one is small and plain white. One was bought with the simple purpose of his birthday. The other one was from one time that I tough on confessing my feelings. In the end I chickened out and hide it on the deeps of my room.

I know I have already decided to listen to those two and follow my heart. Now I'm having doubts again. All the "what if" are going trough my head, but only one stays. What if he had died? What if I had lost him? I grab a box and go to his room. I hide it behind my back, a little childish I know.

"Great, present time" He's smiling so brightly. It makes me wonder if I choose the right box. I don't want to loose that smile.

"Two conditions: One stay in bed and two close your eyes"

"The second one I understand, but why should I stay on bed?" He says in a confused tone.

"You want your present or not?"

"Alright, alright" He's now lying on his back and with his eyes closed.

I move to his side and sit on the bed. I place the box in his hands and I bend to be closer to his face.

"Open your eyes Ken"

He opens his eyes and gives me a surprised look. Taking in count that I'm really close to him it's understandable.

After the initial shock, he looks at his hand to find the small white box in his hands. He slowly starts opening it. Inside, he founds a little heart shaped crystal with a chain attached to it. He pulls it out and takes a better look at it.

"It's amazing" He's eyes are sparkling. For me his eyes make the crystal look dull.

Ok, time to pour my heart.

"Ken, this gift is symbolizing something" By instinct I drew closer to him. "It symbolizes my heart" He looks so surprised. I need to tell him all, and it is now or never. He is about to say something, so I decide to stop him. I do the only thing that comes to my mind and I kiss him. I close my eyes and get closer to him. It's just a sweet kiss, lips over lips and with little pressure. For me it is perfect, real heaven.

I separate a little and find the courage to continue "You have my heart in you hands. It's only yours and you can do with it whatever you want" I find the courage to look at him and I open my eyes. He's looking at me with a mixture of surprise and confusion. I just wait for his answer. Maybe a punch or a rejection I really don't know. I'm scared.

But instead of that, I feel his arms circle my neck. He pulls me closer and gives me a kiss similar to the last one. We break apart. I don't know what to think.

"I will keep you heart with me forever. Thanks it's the best gift I could ever want"

And he smiles. It's a smile of pure joy and happiness and I know he's being honest.

I smile back to him and take the heart. I clasp it around his neck and look at him directly at his eyes.

"I love you" I couldn't believe I was able to say it. It just came so natural

"I love you too baby" And we kiss. It was real kiss. He opened his lips willingly and I start to explore his sweet mouth. We continue with a little tongue fight until we ran out of air.

"What do you say if we go and grab some cake?" I know he will taste even better with some chocolate jeje.

"Yey" He looks like a child, bouncing in the bed.

"But you have to carry me to the kitchen"

"I'm not doing that Ken"

"But it's my birthday" he's pouting, he's so cute.

"Alright, but I expect you to do something for me on my birthday" I hope he isn't too innocent. It will be really uncomfortable to explain all that.

"What about if we do it tonight?" Maybe he isn't innocent. No not at all. Not with that look he's giving me.

"Fine with me"

With that I carry him down to the kitchen.

Finally my heart has a place to stay, right next to Ken's.

Maybe you can reach the sun without getting your wings burned. I know I reached mine.

---------------

(1) Ken Hidaka's birthday 

A/N: I just love this fluffy crap jejejeje I really hope you like this

Please review, you will make a crazy fangirl really happy 


End file.
